Black Death
by CAuthoria-The Candidate
Summary: After a traumatic experience, Nogaki Sakura has moved to Kisaragi Academy and meets the students. But, lurking in the shadows... An evil spirit haunts Nogaki everywhere he goes. How will he live with himself when this spirit follows him to Heavenly Host? Strong Language Warning and Bloody Violence.


Chapter 1: A Deadly Sin

-Kisaragi Academy; Morning- The school was bustling with life as students from middle to high school age were walking through the front doors of the 3 story school. Many voices mixed into the sounds of walking footsteps echoing through the hallway. A blue haired girl with pigtails was passing through the crowd, greeting the students as she passed by. She was the class representative of her grade… The 11th grade. She then saw a brown haired male get stuffed into a locker by a bunch of bullies. She frowned as she hurried to his side.

"Excuse me! Let him out of that locker this instant!" she called as she stops in front of the bullies. They looked at her and laughed.

"Oh, Shinozaki… You don't think we'll let the transfer out, do you?" one of them smirked.

"Let me out, you jerks! This isn't funny!" the male brunette yelled as he pounds on the locker. The male was terrified of tight spaces.

"I said, let him out!" Shinozaki ordered as she folds her arms.

"Make us," another bully smirked. She detested fighting… She thought of it as a horrible way of expressing yourself.

"Is there a problem?" a voice asked as a blonde with silver eyes walked up beside Shinozaki.

"Princess… Nah, babe. Nothing is wrong," the head bully, a blue haired male, told the blonde. Princess' eyes glows red as she glared at the bullies.

"Who's in the locker?" Princess asked sinisterly. The bullies shrunk back as they shook their heads.

"Boys… You know what happens when you lie to me," Princess told them. A sinister black aura surrounds her as she walked up to them.

"All right! We stuffed the Byakudan transfer student inside!" the blunette told her.

"Oh, really? Let him out," Princess told them as she cracked her knuckles. Her slender body bumped the lead bully out of the way after he opened the locker door. The brunette was physically shivering as he looked at Princess.

"T-thank y-you..." he shivered. Princess calmed down as she held her hand out.

"Come here… I won't hurt you," Princess told him sweetly. He took her hand and she pulled him out of the locker.

"How dare you harm an innocent student! You will suffer the wrath of Demon Princess!" Princess snarled as she glared evilly at the bullies.

"Princess, no fights!" Shinozaki told her.

"Aww, come on… Let me teach them a lesson, cousin Ayumi," she told her. Ayumi shook her head and sighed.

"They're gonna get what's coming to them," Ayumi told Princess. Princess scoffed as the aura around her disappeared.

"We have to get ready for the festival, anyway. Come on," Ayumi told Princess.

"Yeah, yeah… Next week, right? I almost forgot about that," she said grumpily and looked at the brunette male.

"Uh… I didn't mean to cause trouble," he told Princess and Ayumi.

"No… It's okay. These assholes are just blowing off steam," Princess told him as she and Ayumi led him away from the bullies. She pats the male on his shoulder as she led him into a large classroom.

"What's your name, bud? I'm Princess Shinozaki… And, this is my cousin Ayumi Shinozaki," she told the male as she smiled at him. The male looked down and said nothing.

"Um… N-Nogaki Sakura," he stammered after a few seconds. Ayumi nodded and smiled.

"Any reason why you came to Kisaragi?" Princess asked as she sat on one of the desks and crossed her legs.

"Princess!" Ayumi scolded.

"What? We have to know," Princess told him. Nogaki sighed and nods his head.

"I was… Involved in an accident and my girlfriend was put in a coma. I had to move to avoid the trauma and pain," Nogaki told them. Ayumi and Princess looked at him in shock.

"Goodness… I'm sorry," Princess said sadly as she looked at him, "I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's fine… You had to know," Nogaki told her. He then walked over to an empty seat and sat down. He sighed and pulled some books out of a black shoulder bag.

"How did she get into a coma?" Princess asked as she leaned on his desk. Nogaki looked up at her and didn't reply.

"Princess!" Ayumi told her.

"No, it's okay… I'll tell you," Nogaki told them.

-Flashback; Several Weeks Ago; Byakudan Senior High- Nogaki closed his locker door and stretched his arms out above him. He was then hugged from behind by an orange haired girl. She giggled as she swayed her hips side to side.

"Hinata Yin Long, why are you hugging me from behind?" Nogaki asked as he looked behind him. Hinata smiled as she got on her tippy toes to kiss him on the left cheek. Hinata was small for her age… But, she was very mature and cute for her size.

"Good morning, Nogi!" Hinata smiled as she blushed lightly. She held out a blueberry muffin towards Nogaki.

"For me? You shouldn't have," he smiled. She hands him the muffin and he took it. He took a bite of the muffin and fake tears raced down his cheeks.

"Hinata's muffins are the best!" he proclaimed as he clenched his fist. Hinata giggled and took him by the free hand. She dragged him to their class where they bumped into a gray haired girl.

"Oh, Mitsuki! Good morning!" Nogaki told her as he bowed.

"Jeez, Nogaki… You don't have to be that respectful this early in the morning," she smirked, "But, I appreciate the gesture."

"Yo!" a red haired male called to them as he walked over to them.

"Oh… It's Shimada," Mitsuki said nonchalantly.

"You really don't like that guy, do you?" Nogaki asked as he looked at Mitsuki.

"Not a chance! He's too full of himself!" she frowned as she turned her head and scoffed.

"Reminds me of someone," Nogaki told her with a small chuckle. Mitsuki glanced at Nogaki with a menacing look on her face. Nogaki shrank back as she got closer to him.

"Kidding! I'm kidding! Hey, don't kill me!" Nogaki panicked as he backed into a wall. Hinata poked Mitsuki in the left side and looked up at her.

"What? I'm not gonna kill your boyfriend," Mitsuki told Hinata. Hinata was also autistic and really shy… But, not around Nogaki. Hinata smiled as she walked over to Nogaki and held his hand. She and him sat at 2 desks beside each other and Nogaki leaned his head onto his desk. Hinata pets his brown hair as she giggled.

"Real funny, short stuff… Thanks for the muffin earlier, though," Nogaki smiled.

"You are welcome," Hinata smiled as she kissed him on the lips.

"So precious…" a voice called as a silvery gray haired girl sat on Hinata's desk and looked down at her.

"Tohko," Nogaki said as he sat up.

"How's the married life handling you?" Tohko smirked as she folds her arms.

"Haha… Very funny, Tohko," he smirked as he shook his head. Hinata poked his right cheek as she pouted.

"What?"

"Can I?" Hinata asked as she gave him a very cute look on her face.

"Ok… Just this once," Nogaki told her. Hinata bounced up and down and giggled. She stopped after a few seconds and shook her hips side to side.

"May I get you anything, nya?" Hinata asked as she puts a pair of faux cat ears on her head. Nogaki smiled and rubbed her head.

"Well… You could help me with math," he joked.

"Ok, nya! I'm a genius!" Hinata told him as she sat on his lap when Nogaki sat up.

-After School; Later That Same Day- Nogaki and Hinata waved bye to their fellow student and walked hand in hand away from their school.

"Nogi?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Did you remember our 2 year anniversary?"

"You told me to never forget our anniversary. It's today, duh!"

"Yep!" Hinata got on her tippy toes and kissed him on the lips. Suddenly, they heard the sound of tires screeching. A car was barreling towards them as it sped out of control. Hinata pushed Nogaki out of the way and was immediately hit by the speeding car. She rolled to a stop in the grass and laid there motionlessly as Nogaki hits his back against the concrete road. He quickly stood up and held his leg as he limped over to Hinata.

"Hinata! Hinata!" he called as he knelt beside the unconscious girl. He laid her head on his lap and called her name to no avail. The driver of the car stepped out and began to panic as she covered her mouth.

"I-I… I'm so sorry! My brakes went out!" she told him as she stood in front of him. She pulled out a phone and called for help. Nogaki held Hinata in his arms as he rocked back and forth, tears streaming down his cheeks.

-Present; Kisaragi Academy- "Wow… Is she gonna be okay?" Princess asked as Nogaki bowed his head.

"I don't know… She was on life support when I last saw her about 2 weeks ago. Her doctor told me… She might not make it in the next 3 weeks," he told them.

"Why aren't you with her, then?! She obviously needs you to be there for her!" Ayumi scolds Nogaki.

"Don't you think I know that? Her parents told me to stay far away from her as possible," he told Ayumi, "They think I'm some sort of curse to her… And, I'm starting to believe them."

"No, they're wrong!" Ayumi told him as she stood in front of him and folds her arms. Nogaki looked up at Ayumi. She grabs his left hand and looked straight into his eyes.

"If you love someone with all your heart… You have to do anything for them, no matter what. Do you understand me?" Ayumi told him as she appeared to stare deep into his hurting soul. Nogaki looked down and nods his head.

"Good… Because after school is out… We're gonna visit Hinata in the hospital. No buts!" Princess told Nogaki as she stood up from sitting on Nogaki's desk. He looked at the Shinozaki cousins as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"But… I don't think they'll forgive me," Nogaki told them.

"Hey… You love Hinata, right? Prove it! Tell them you're not gonna leave her side again and you're sorry about everything!" Princess told him as she poked Nogaki in the chest. He nods and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Good… Now, suck it up and get ready. Class is about to start," Ayumi told Nogaki.

"Ok…" he said.

-End Chapter 1-


End file.
